Winter's ball
by ERIASp
Summary: Alfred queda indefenso a los cañones del amor en la fiesta de Winter's ball, su amor crece rápidamente aun cuando no es aceptable en el ámbito social. /Es un fic basado en la cancion Winter's ball y Helpless de el musical de Hamilton.


De nuevo yo, bienvenidos, que puedo decir, me encanta Hamilton… así que no me arrepiento. (Y posiblemente escriba de otro par de canciones) Hamilton me tiene…. ¡HELPLESS! – Lo siento por el mal chiste pero no lo pude evitar. –

 **Pareja:** UK x USA, unilateral UK x nyo! USA.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Winter's ball & Helpless (Hamilton en general) le pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Advertencia: un MUY posible OoC, las ganas de escuchar después el musical, un final muy raro, **Es en serio** un Alfred/USA **MUY** OoC y ¿un británico luchando por la independencia de USA… ¡contra UK!?

* * *

WINTER'S BALL & HELPLESS

* * *

Tres hermanos se encontraban en una fiesta importante y en el cual los tres eran los que más llamaban la atención. Ellos eran los tres hijos de la familia Jones Williams, está de más decir que era una familia que contaba con riqueza y era muy importante en ese lugar.

Emily Jones Williams, la hermana mayor, estaba bailando mientras hace destacar su belleza natural con su vestido que combina con sus ojos. Mueve sus caderas en un movimiento coqueto demasiado sutil donde lo que más destacaba era su elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Alfred Jones Williams, el segundo hijo de la familia, estaba comiendo algunos bocadillos mientras sostiene con una mano una copa de vino a la mitad, él realmente no quería ir pero era consciente de que era importante y… iba a ver comida.

Meg Jones Williams, la menor de los hijos, estaba tratando de contener a su hermano mayor y alejarlo un poco de los bocadillos para que disfrutara de la fiesta mientras mantiene su buen comportamiento y trata de no llamar tanto la atención.

Meg en un rápido movimiento lleva su hermano a el centro para que baile y disfrute con los demás y también sacara a bailar a alguna dama del lugar. Pero en ese momento los ojos de Alfred viajaron a la entrada y su alrededor desapareció. Estaba totalmente indefenso ante uno de los dos rubios que entraron.

En la entrada de la fiesta se encontraban dos caballeros. Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy eran sus nombres.

– Te dije que era buena idea venir – Francis comenta con un acento francés, cuando están dentro mientras mira a las damas que deslumbran el lugar con su belleza y elegancia al bailar.

– No te vengas arriba, no creo que alguna caiga en tus trucos baratos, rana – Arthur también mira el lugar pero no dedica tanto tiempo mirando a las señoritas como su acompañante.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tenemos apariencia! ¡Y proximidad al poder! – El francés toma a su compañero de los hombros mientras le obliga a mirar a las bellezas en el lugar.

– Es verdad – retira las manos de su compañero con algo de brusquedad y su mirada llega hasta una dama que baila con más delicadeza como toda una señorita pero con un sutil atrevimiento que solo lo hacía más especial.

– que tenemos aquí, ella forma parte de la familia Jones Williams, son la envidia de todos. – Francis también aprecia la belleza de Emily a la distancia.

– Muy impresionante – Arthur sonríe un poco mientras espera obtener más información.

– Si pudieras casarte con una de las hermanas, eres rico, chico. – Mira a su compañero con una sonrisa que no reflejaba sentimientos puros.

– ¿Es una pregunta de "sí puedo", Bonnefoy o "con cuál"? – mira a Francis antes de separarse de él y caminar hacia el centro de la fiesta para atraer la atención de la dama.

Solo una mirada de Arthur basto para que la joven Emily centrara su atención en el nuevo chico, sonríe coqueta hacia él y voltea a ver a su hermana y su hermano pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando su mirada se detiene fijamente en el segundo hijo, se cuenta de que amado hermano se encontraba indefenso, trató de guiarse con la mirada de Alfred para ver hacia donde estaba la atención de su hermano, su mirada llego hasta al rubio con el que había intercambiado una sonrisa. Las palabras como "no puede ser cierto" se quedaron rodando por su cabeza y avanza hacia su apreciado hermanito.

– Alfred, ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? – le retira la copa de su mano ya que estaba amenazando con resbalarse de las torpes manos de su hermano.

Alfred toma la mano de su hermana y le susurra lo más bajo que puede. – éste es mío, realmente quiero conocerle. – sonríe de una manera especial que su hermana mayor jamás había visto, el único hijo se había enamorado a primera vista y su hermana lo quería tanto que no podía juzgar a su hermano aunque sabía que era algo mal visto por no decir castigado y asqueroso para la vista de los demás.

Emily sonríe y se separa de su hermano para caminar por la habitación hacia el chico rubio de ojos verdes que había robado el corazón de su hermano. Para esos momentos el pobre Alfred estaba nervioso pensado "¿Qué va a hacer?" ve a su hermana tomar el brazo del chico "estoy acabado" él ya estaba buscando la forma de escapar de ahí y esconderse en su habitación hasta que todo pasara pero un par de ojos verdes le miran y ya no puede moverse de su lugar.

Emily guía a Arthur entre la habitación para llegar hasta donde estaba Alfred.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? – el rubio mira a la mujer sonriendo un poco.

– Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida. – Emily le mira y su tono de voz sale con un toque coqueto.

– Pues entonces, guíe el camino. – sigue a la señorita sin poner ninguna otra objeción.

Ambos caminan hasta que están enfrente del nervioso Alfred, que a duras penas logró recuperar la habilidad para hablar cuando ambos ya estaban frente a él. Su hermana soltó el brazo del chico.

– Alfred Jones. Es un placer conocerlo. – extiende su mano hacia el hombre frente a él tratando de que no se notaran sus nervios.

– ¿Jones? – Arthur estrecha su mano con la de Alfred y voltea a ver a Emily.

– Mi hermano. – Emily sonríe un poco mientras se separa un poco de ambos hombres.

– Gracias por todo su servicio, a mí me encantaría participar por a lucha de la revolución – Alfred mira a los ojos a Arthur y las demás personas a su alrededor desaparecen. El azul y el verde se combinan haciendo que ambos sientan los sentimientos crecer con solo una mirada y un apretón de manos que todavía no se deshace.

– Sí se requiere luchar en una guerra para que nos conozcamos, habrá valido la pena. – Arthur sonríe y suelta la mano del chico.

– Los dejare solos. – Emily avisa antes de alejarse más de los hombres con una sonrisa llena de amargura pero su comentario o sus sentimientos son completamente ignorados por ellos.

Trata de convencerse a sí misma de que está haciendo lo mejor por su hermano. "Conozco a mi hermano como me conozco a mí misma, lo amo más que nada en esta vida y siempre pondré su felicidad sobre la mía" lleva una mano hacia su corazón y con la otra limpia la lagrima traicionera que resbalaba por su mejilla, sale de la fiesta sin ganas de ver a nadie más.

Los días pasan después del encuentro, ya había pasado una semana en la que ambos siguen en contacto a través de cartas.

Alfred se encontraba en su cama escribiendo otra carta más para el hombre que le había robado el corazón, mira las cartas que le había enviado Arthur, las tenía que esconder ya que si alguien más la encontraba matarían a Arthur al ser mal visto su amor, Alfred por ser el hijo de una familia importante solo lo desterrarían. El joven de ojos azules termina la carta y abraza con felicidad todos los escritos que había recibido y a dar algunos giros aun sobre su cama con una gran sonrisa.

Emily entra a la habitación de su hermano y al verle así sonríe con un pequeño toque de tristeza, se recarga en la puerta y golpea ligeramente la madera para llamar su atención.

– Debes tener más cuidado, hermanito. ¿Qué tal sí papá te hubiera visto así? – ríe ligeramente al ver a su hermano apurado para guardar las cartas pero con cierto cuidado que no pasó desapercibido.

– Voy a tratar de tenerlo. – mira a su hermana una vez que las cartas ya estaban escondidas en su sitio especial y secreto.

– ¿De nuevo escribiendo cartas para el joven Kirkland? – se acerca a su hermano y se sienta en una esquina de la cama para acariciar el cabello de su hermano.

– Si… realmente le amo. – cierra los ojos y disfruta las caricias que le ofrece su hermana mayor.

– Yo no creo que le ames. – el corazón de la joven punzaba con fuerza por el dolor de saber que lo que su hermano era verdad.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – el joven abre sus ojos para cuestionarle a su hermana, él era sincero con sus sentimientos.

– Sólo digo, sí en verdad le amaras, lo compartirías – ríe ligeramente mostrando su elegancia al ver la expresión de su hermano relajarse.

– ¡Ha! No voy a formar un harén – el joven también ríe sin tanta elegancia y una voz chillona.

Los días vuelven a pasar y las cartas siguen andando y arribando entre los dos hombres que a través de la tinta son sinceros con sus sentimientos, los días siguen contando hasta llegar a la cantidad de dos semanas.

A las manos de Alfred llegó una carta diferente a las anteriores, en ella solo estaba escrito una hora y una dirección, no era necesario más, guardo algo de ropa y dinero, lo habían hablado antes, escapar para poder ser felices, escapar a donde nadie pueda juzgarlos, escapar lograr estar juntos… escapar esa la única opción.

Solo les había dicho a sus hermanas, ellas por las malas y por amor al segundo hijo aceptaron su decisión, Alfred se sentía feliz de que lograran entenderle y de alguna manera lo aceptaran como era.

Emily acompaña a su hermano a su reunión con Arthur, para que su padre no sospechara salieron por la puerta trasera, Alfred apenas podía contener su emoción y Emily trata de molestarlo sin dejar de lado la mirada llana de cariño y felicidad pura por su hermano.

Cuando estaban frente a frente la joven se acercó al hombre que había ganado su corazón y el de su hermano sin dificultad alguna, coloco una mano un su mejilla y cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentimientos fueran opacados por la felicidad de su hermano.

– Se sinceró con él, es todo lo que la familia te pide – retira su mano al recibir un asentimiento por parte del joven de ojos verdes.

Se separa de ellos dejándoles algo de privacidad y Alfred rápidamente avanza hacia él.

– Alfred, no tengo un dólar a mi nombre, ni un acre de tierra, todo lo que tengo es mi honor, mi tolerancia al dolor, un par de créditos de la universidad y mi cerebro de primera calidad–Arthur toma sus manos mientras le mira a los ojos y recita cada palabra de amor y cariño verdadero. Alfred susurra un débil "Eso será suficiente" esperando a que su amado prosiguiera. – Meg confía en mí, Emily trató de enamorarme pero no te estreses, mi amor por ti nunca está puesto en duda, conseguiremos un lugar y lo resolveremos. Mientras yo esté vivo, Alfred, juro que siempre te amaré. – sus rostros se acercan sin llegar a rosar sus labios.

Emily se aleja de ellos a paso lento mientras lucha por retener las lágrimas que amenazan en salir y delatarle.

Arthur y Alfred juntan sus labios en un beso casto donde son todavía más sinceros con sus sentimientos.

Cuando la dama se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos se rompe a llorar, había perdido a su amado hermano, había perdido la oportunidad de encontrar el amor pero todo era para poder ver la sonrisa llena de felicidad en el rostro de su hermano, porque eso… hacia que el dolor valiera la pena.

Ambos hombres se separan y caminan buscando un lugar especial para ellos, donde nadie jamás podría juzgarles por amarse.

 _Por que donde alguien ríe… alguien más debe de llorar._

* * *

 _Yo les advertí, tenía un final demasiado raro (por no decir un fracaso). Pero bueno, mínimo ya me quite de encima la idea. Voy a buscar después canciones de romance normalitas, no puedo salir de Hamilton y canciones donde alguien muere. (De alguna manera hay que agradecer que Hamilton no iba así)_

 _Dato curioso: Esto iba a ser POV Alfred pero quería remarcar la tristeza de Emily así que se descartó la idea, después pensé en hacer algo como "Waiting a Superman" pero me di cuenta de que la personalidad de Alfred me es un poco complicada así que también se descartó y al final quedo así y no me desagrada del todo. Pequeño extra: Yo quería poner a Alfred a decir cosas como "ese chico es mío, es mío" pero no quedaba ni a la fuerza._

 _Bueno, nos vemos. Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
